The Information-Based Indicia Program (IBIP) is a distributed trusted system proposed by the United States Postal Service (USPS). The IBIP is expected to support new methods of applying postage in addition to, and eventually in lieu of, the current approach, which typically relies on a postage meter to mechanically print indicia on mailpieces. The IBIP requires printing large, high density, two dimensional (2-D) bar codes, such as PDF417 bar codes, on mailpieces. The requirements for printing a PDF417 2-D bar code are set forth in The Uniform Symbology Specification. The Postal Service expects the IBIP to provide cost-effective assurance of postage payment for each mailpiece processed.
The USPS has published draft specifications for the IBIP. The INFORMATION BASED INDICIA PROGRAM (IBIP) INDICIUM SPECIFICATION, dated Jun. 13, 1996, defines the proposed requirements for a new indicium that will be applied to mail being processed using the IBIP. The INFORMATION BASED INDICIA PROGRAM POSTAL SECURITY DEVICE SPECIFICATION, dated Jun. 13, 1996, defines the proposed requirements for a Postal Security Device (PSD) that will provide security services to support the creation of a new "information based" postage postmark or indicium that will be applied to mail being processed using the IBIP. The INFORMATION BASED INDICIA PROGRAM HOST SYSTEM SPECIFICATION, dated Oct. 9, 1996, defines the proposed requirements for a host system element of the IBIP. The specifications are collectively referred to herein as the "IBIP Specifications". The IBIP includes interfacing user (customer), postal and vendor infrastructures which are the system elements of the program.
The user infrastructure, which resides at the user's site, comprises a postage security device (PSD) coupled to a host system. The PSD is a secure processor-based accounting device that dispenses and accounts for postal value stored therein. The host system (Host) may be a personal computer (PC) or a meter-based host processor.
The proposed IBIP Indicium Specification requires a minimum bar code read rate of 99.9%. The Specification places the responsibility on each IBIP vendor to meet such requirement. One of the issues raised concerning the proposed IBIP is the readability of 2-D bar codes printed on envelopes. Different printing technologies work well with different types of paper. One particularly bad combination is ink jet printing on porous paper, such as recycled paper. The ink spots tend to feather reducing the resolution and quality of the print. Thus, there is concern over of 2-D bar codes printed by ink-jet printers. Because the 2-D bar code comprises a lot of information, the quality of the print has a direct effect on the readability of the bar code. Furthermore, the print quality is affected by various printer characteristics which may be specific to each individual printer. In particular, since PC meter printers are not dedicated to printing postage indicia, such printers are not expected to meet any USPS requirements, such as the minimum read rate set forth in the IBIP Indicium Specification. A number of other factors, such as environmental conditions, type of ink and printer wear, can affect print quality. Thus, the readability of the 2-D bar code will be affected by the various conditions outside the control of an IBIP vendor.